Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas
Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas is an one hour-long crossover special with Good Luck Charlie and JESSIE. It aired on November 29, 2013. This episode was seen by 5.8 million people. Plot Ravi gets a chemistry set for Christmas, but Luke adds a potion, a vapor, that knocks everybody out except Bertram, because he is locked in a locker in a park and prance The Deer is stolen by Teddy and Zuri and they became wanted. The chemistry explained why they forgot everything from the previous night. They find their gifts from the treasure hunt in the locker beside Bertram. Jessie preform a song at the park. Teddy find the video reveling what happened that night. Cast Jessie Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle Good Luck Charlie Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan *Gabby Sanalitro as Ada Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas1.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas2.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas3.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas4.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas5.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas6.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas7.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas8.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas9.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas10.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas11.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas12.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas13.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas14.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas15.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas16.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas17.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas18.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas19.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas20.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas21.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas22.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas23.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas24.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas25.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas26.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas27.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas28.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas29.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas30.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas31.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas32.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas33.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas34.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas35.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas36.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas37.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas38.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas39.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas40.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas41.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas42.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas43.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas44.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas45.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas46.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas47.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas48.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas49.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas50.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas51.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas52.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas53.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas54.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas55.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas56.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas57.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas58.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas59.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas60.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas61.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas62.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas63.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas64.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas65.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas66.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas67.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas68.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas69.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas70.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas71.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas72.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas73.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas74.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas75.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas76.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas77.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas78.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas79.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas80.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas81.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas82.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas83.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas84.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas85.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas86.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas87.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas88.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas89.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas90.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas91.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas92.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas93.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas94.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas95.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas96.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas97.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas98.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas99.jpg Good Luck Jessie NYC Christmas100.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Good Luck Charlie Category:JESSIE